Noah Layta Vs Miracle Korstar
Description OC Vs OC! The Two Guardians of The Verses Finally Have their Minute Long Spar! Which One Will Cry Uncle after 60 Seconds!? Intro TWO FIGHTERS!!! NO RESEARCH!!! 60 SECONDS!!!!! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! GO! Melee The Scene Starts with Noah and Mira encountering Each other In a Large Plain Field, Both of Them With Excited Grins on Their Faces. Noah:"Are you Ready for This Mira?" Noah Seathed His Platnium Scythe Excitedly as Miracle had Her Eye's Closed. Miracle:"You should be Cautious of this, This will be No Easy Fight." Miracle Informed, Taking out her Twin Greatswords and getting in a Stance, as Does Noah as his Eyes glow 12 Different Colors. TRIUMPH, OR DIE... ENGAGE!!! (60 - 50) Noah Immediately Summoned His Ice Clone to Shoot ice Spears at Miracle, Who merely Cut them Apart and Grabbed Ice Noah and Threw Him into Noah and Kicked him to a Tree as she Rushed towards him as Ice Noah launched More Ice Spears, Which were Reflected back at Him, sending Him Back to Noah as Noah rushed towards Miracle Summoning more of his Soul Clones. (50 - 35) Miracle Summoned her Dark Side Dark Miracle, who was holding a Giant Greatsword as they Rushed at the Clones and Noah, Miracle and Noah jumped and Began to clash, As Phoenix Noah was Cut apart and Shadow Noah was Chipping away at D.Miracle, while She Obliterated Merman Noah, Miko Noah, and Insanity Noah with Her Powerful Blade as she And Shadow Noah begin to Fight, D.Miracle easily Overpowering him, While Noah and Miracle were Countering Blow for Blow Until Miracle threw her Swords the the Ground as Vines Emerged from her Back, and Hurled them Selves toward Noah, Keeping him Trapped. Noah:"Grugh.. Trapped!" Miracle:"I'll finished this Now Ok?" Noah:"Not if I Win first!!" (35 - 30) Noah began to Spin around at a Insanely Fast Rate, While Miracles Skin glows Dark as All the Clones reenter Both, Noah began to Turn Red and Get a Demons Tail and Demonic Eyes, while Miracle was Grinning Menacingly and Glaring, Both Were in their 2nd Forms: Chaotic Miracle vs Demon Noah. (30 - 20) Noah began to Launch Purple Spheres from his Demonic Eyes as He Jumped into the Air, turning his Hands into Scythe Blades, while Mira began to Shoot Plasma Paint at Noah, while Her Vines Emerged, But Noah began to Jump on each of their Tips as He Got Closer to Miracle, as He Threw a Large Thunderbolt at Miracle, which They both Get hit By. (20 - 15) Both begin to Glow as The Two emerge, Miracle begins to Glow and Grow while Noah gained Beautiful Platnium Armor as His Grabbed his Scythe Again. Both:"Let's Finish this!!" (15 - 5) Noah and Miracle both Collide, Giant Fist to Godly Scythe, Noah overpowers Miracle and Begins to Climb her Arm as he Slashed it Over and Over again, wounding Miracle as She Flicked her Over and Punched him to the Ground, but Noah throws his Scythe into Miracles Face, Dealing PAINFUL Amounts of Damage. 5! Noah got up and Saw Miracle begin to shrink and Grab her Swords. 4! Noah Warped his Scythe To his Hands. 3! Noah saw the Timer, as Did Miracle as They both Grinned. 2- 20! Both Manipulated the Time flow Back to 20. (20 - 5) Noah and Miracle Collided Once more as Miracles Back vines Began shooting Out towards Noah, who began to Slash then apart more and More as He Let out Scythe Waves, Miracle launched dual Sword Waves from her Blade as the Two collided Their Weapons as Miracle began to Launch more Vines, along with a Strange Purple one, as Noah began to cut them Faster, as he Hits the Purple Vine. 5! Noah emerged Tangled in Vines. 4! Miracle rushed Towards Noah who Reached for His Scythe. 3!! Noah grabs It Barely and Begins to Slash them. 2!! Noah begins to Twirl at Blinding Speeds but stops Dizzy. 1!!! Miracle lands a Powerful Blow on Noahs Forehead, Causing him to drop to the Floor Unconsious. KO!!! Miracle:"I Beat ya. Hehehe." THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MIRACLE KORSTAR!! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Scarlet_Vampire_Flan495